Snow White Demon
by evanescence11123
Summary: Kagome turns pale white, her eyes glossy black, her soul sucked out of her, her life , her love, her pain.
1. Chapter 1

white paw prints ''inuyasha!'',kagome yelled as she came back to the feudal era.''what do you want im busy?''inuyasha said.''nothing i was just saying hi,we havent seen eachother in about a month now,havent you missed me?''kagome said in a sorrow voice.''ive been busy perfecting my new technique,the white slip,i havent really had time for anything''inuyasha said then thinking that he still has the enchanted beads on.''hmpf''kagome says as she walks away from him into the forest,''the sacred tree looked different for some reason,as though its tranformed .''kagome says as she goes up to the tree and sits on the bottom as she always does to think about things.''kagome''a whisper came from the nearby bushes so she turned her head but no one was there.kagome walked over slowly to the bushes and carefully looked through them,within a few seconds she heard her name again.she began to freak out,she backed away from the bushes and went to go find inuyasha.when she got back to the well he was not there.kagome went to the well and sat down for a while trying to think but she cant,shes too freaked.she hears some bushes moving so she screams and inuyasha comes out of them laughing.''omg i got you,your such an easy target kagome seriously,get a life.''inuyasha says in sheer enjoyment.''i inu inuyasha?''kagome says in a scared and shrivilled voice.''what the heck do you want now?''''look behind you.''kagome says as she backs further away back into the forest to protect herself.inuyasha turns around and behind him is a white child,hes never seen her before.its not kanna.shes got a white face,pale blue eyes,black hair and shes wearing a really long white gown.shes holding a crystal.''hello,why are you here,what do you want with us?''inuyasha said with a puzzled look on his face.the little girl did not reply,she sat down and stared at the tetseiga.inuyasha decides that shes not that big of a threat so he goes off into the forest to find kagome.he finds her ,shes sitting on the sacred tree.shes in tears,she remembers the young girl from her child hood.shes dreamed about her a few times but thought that they were nothing but silly fantasies.''ive seen her before inuyasha,shes trouble.''kagome says still upset,''no shes not kagome ,she is not a threat she looks like shes just passing by,dont worry about it ok im here.''inuyasha replied''yeah well that never stopped naraku did that?''kagome said in a sarcastic voice.she walked away from him yet again.inuyasha doesnt go after her,he goes back to training with his tetseiga.kagome returns back to the well about to leave when the girl swiftly comes to kagome and puts her hand on hers.kagomes eyes turn black and her face turns pale,she tries to talk but she cant,she drops to her knees in fear for her life.the little girl captures kagome and stays by the well.she creates a force field so no one can interfere with her plans.inuyasha has second thoughts about kagome so he returns to try to find her and then he sees her on her knees.''kagome!''inuyasha screams as he tries to break through the barrier,''kagome come on ,come back to your senses kagome!''the little girl puts a white robe over kagome and begins to chant.kagome finally crashes to the ground with no effort to save herself at all.inuyasha is trying to break through when all of the sudden the little girl turns to inuyasha and puts her hands around his neck and removes the beads.hes free,no sit commands,he can leave now and never worry about any of this again.kagome with the little bit of strength that she has left turns to inuyasha and looks him straight in the eye,he looks at her with a concern of what he will choose and kagome looks at him with her blue,now turned black eyes,just staring at him...to be continued . 


	2. Chapter 2

not enough

no one knows ,

they dont see me,

they dont like me,

im so cold,

ill die,

in this freezing cold world,

and they will all

just sit up there

and watch me suffer,

endless bliss,

thats not me,

it never will be,

that's just the way it has to be,

im the sacrifice,

you dont love me,

you dont even miss me,

and when i bleed,

ill always remember,

that you dont care,

your never there,

im not enough for you,

i cant try for you anymore,

im all alone,

you wont miss me,

im just not enough+ 


End file.
